First Time Ever I Saw Your Face
by PadmeKenobi
Summary: Another sad Obidala songfic, by the song First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Celine Dion.


Hey, it's me again! I don't know why, but I just keep writing these sad stories! It's kinda weird actually but I'll shutup now so ya'll can enjoy this story…well..not really enjoy it cuz it's sad but anyway..ahem ENJOY! 

Dedication: To Obi-Wan and Anakin. Thanks you guys for always bein here for me.

**First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**

_The first time ever I saw your face _

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave _

_To the night and the empty skies my love _

_To the night and the empty skies_

Her eyes were so heavy. She couldn't open them, her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she tried to calm down.. She tried to move her neck, but couldn't...yet, she could still move her fingers. They fumbled on something soft...what was it they called it?...oh yes...blankets...She must be laying down, she mused, but where? Once again she tried to open her eyes but stopped and listened. She could hear something, or someone talking. It sounded as if it was through a long dark narrow tunnel. She strained to hear it. IT was a voice, a soothing voice that comforted her heart and her ears, yet she still couldn't understand it...Wait.  
"Padmé, you must stay with me! You can't leave me!" the soothing voice whispered, it was an urgent voice, an afraid voice, but of what?...and then she felt something hold her hand, lightly caressing her once strong but now immobile fingers.. Wait! NO! I'm here! her mind screamed to this person but no words would form on her cracked lips.  
"Padmé!" the voice whispered, more urgently. "You have to stay with me...please...I love you too much"  
Suddenly even though her eyes were closed Padmé thought she saw a light coming towards her and she had the strong urge to walk towards it.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth _

_I felt the earth move through my hand Like a trembling heart of a captive bird T_

_hat was there at my command my love _

_That was there at my command_

Suddenly she no longer had the sensation that she was laying down but instead she was standing in a garden, beautiful flowers and trees surrounded her. The sun was bright and she squinted and suddenly a tiny yellow bird was sitting in her hand, chirping away. She stared at the bird while it stared at her, it's beady little black eyes looking at her as if to accuse her of something wrong. Unshed tears stung her eyes and she blinked them away. Suddenly the bird was no longer there, instead a pile of small bones lay in her hand. There was one little feather that was stuck to one bone and a breeze gusted up and she watched as that last feather floated away. Away and away and away. She turned around, wondering where she was when she saw a pond. She followed her strong urge to walk to it and she gasped and collapsed down onto a rock bed, when she saw what was in it. "Noo..." she whispered, anguish in her voice.

_The first time ever I lay with you _

_And I felt your heart so close to mine..._

The image in that pond shocked her. SHE was in that image, and so was...Obi-Wan! He was looking down at her, for she was in some kind of bed, wearing a hospital gown. He was holding a baby boy while a droid was holding a girl baby. There was so much anguish in his eyes, she almost couldn't stand it. Obi-Wan looked down at the lady on the bed that he had loved for so long. He finally tore his eyes away from her to look down at the baby in his arms.  
"Luke.." he whispered softly.  
Padmé saw a tear roll down his cheek and right at that moment Luke and the baby girl started crying.  
Obi-Wan turned to the baby girl.  
"Leia.." he whispered to the empty room. He looked down at the women he loved and took a shaky breath. He couldn't believe it. She was gone...dead...gone...just like that. Leaving these two babies motherless. His heart felt squeezed, tightened, he no longer could breath properly. Obi-Wan, as a tear rolled down his cheek, bent down and gave a final kiss to his beloved wife...one final kiss on the lips.

_The first time ever I saw your face _

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes _

_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave _

_To the night and the empty skies my love _

_To the night and the empty skies_

Padmé screamed in despair. She screamed and screamed. She splashed the water and the image faded away. She stood up and twirled around cursing everything. NO! She couldn't be dead! This had to be all a dream! Yes, that's right, a dream! She was laying in her bed in her and Obi-Wan's house on Naboo, dreaming this. She had to be alive! But soon...as she looked around...her mind wandered and she knew...she knew...She once again turned to the pond and the image was there again, only Obi-Wan was openly crying over her and the babies were no where to be seen. He was holding her hand, looking down at her with such deep sadness. Padmé stood there over the pond, crying also. She longed to reach for him, to speak to him.  
"Obi-Wan" she moaned softly.  
Suddenly in the image Obi-Wan lifted his head and was searching frantically around him. He was sure he had heard her voice. But no, it couldn't be possible. He looked down at her again, her face was so pale and so different, gone was her sparkle in her brown eyes, gone was her beautiful soft laughter, gone was her smooth rich voice. Gone with everything. He never would get to hold her again, never get to laugh with her. Obi-Wan sobbed. They wouldn't grow old together. If he couldn't hold her ever again he did it one last time. Obi-Wan Kenobi took his dead wife into his arms, slowly rocking back and forth, whispering love into her hair, stroking it softly. He rocked back and forth slowly, whispered to her one last time, to say goodbye.

_The first time ever I saw...your face _

_Your face _

_You face..._

So, what'd ya think of it? Please, R&R!


End file.
